op_diepio_conceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
TOTMLG
|image1 = TOTMLG.png|tier: = Unknown|evolves_to: = None|evolves_from: = Avatar of TOTMGsRock|weapons: = TOTMGsRock's powers (including ALL of his MLG powers)|op_level: = OP to the extent that all enemy tanks within range are roasted and turned into weed|abilities: = MLG powers, death projectiles, etc.|stats: = Regen: 360^999 megafugagargantugoogolplex Max HP: 360^999 megafugagargantugoogolplex Body Damage: 360^999 megafugagargantugoogolplex Bullet Speed: 20 Bullet Penetration: 360^999 megafugagargantugoogolplex Bullet Damage: 360^999 megafugagargantugoogolplex Reload: Megafugagargantu-infinity Movement Speed: 20}} The TOTMLG 'is a tank from another world that upgrades from the Avatar of TOTMGsRock. Description It is OP and MLG. Abilities Same abilities as its predecessor, but it also has these abilities: 420 WeedWeedWeedWeedWeedWeed Turns all enemy tanks within the radius of the FoV into weed, rendering them unable to do anything for 2 hours. Also makes the operators sick. ROASTED! SHOTS FIRED! SHOTS FIRED! Spams Incineration Fusion all the time. Is able to move while doing this. Enemies that are killed will have their computers forced to say: "SHOTS FIRED! SHOTS FIRED!" then the computers release napalm, a spark flashes, the napalm catches fire, and the computer (and potentially the player) is roasted. 2 Spooky 4 U Overrides the computers of all enemies within the radius of the FoV, forcing the computers to play the "Spooky" song extremely loudly (regardless of computer volume), then crashing them into a BSoD (blue screen of death). MLG 360,000,000 Noscope Trickshot Flip-Jump. 360,000,000 noscope trickshot flip-jumps all enemies, one at a time. In other words, it appears to flip rapidly, then repetitively spins around a million times super-fast, then shoots death projectiles at enemies between spins. Enemies killed then have their computers hacked and their computers are forced to say "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!", like this: . . . . . . . . TACTICAL NUKE INCOMING Literally launches tactical nukes at the Diep.io arena (and the houses of enemies). The explosions will only harm the enemy players, not surrounding innocent people. Dorito-Mania Fills the arena with giant traps that look exactly like Doritos. The traps do infinite damage, have infinite health, and last for years. DEAL WITH IT The MLG glasses of the TOTMLG expand to cover the whole map, engulfing all enemies. The computers of enemy players then get hacked and forced to say "DEAL WITH IT!" incessantly. Airhorns of Death Giant airhorns spawn around the TOTMLG and release MLG soundwaves that rip enemy tanks (and their computers) into shreds. Hitmarkers Hits all enemy tanks within the radius of the TOTMLG's FoV with hitmarkers, crushing them. Pentagore Spawns hundreds of Golden Omega Pentagons right on top of enemy tanks. The massive HP and body damage of the Golden Omega Pentagons will kill the enemies. And even if the Golden Omega Pentagons die, the XP and score will be given to you and your teammates, thus instantaneously dominating the leaderboard. YOUR ARGUMENT IS INVALID Removes the abilities (if any) from all enemy tanks REGARDLESS OF ANY "EVEN IF IMPOSSIBLE"S, NO MATTER WHAT! This ability's range is infinite. MLG party! Teammates get to either turn into this tank or turn into a TBOO-X. Arena Closers will turn into TBOO-Xs when the arena closes. While this ability happens, ''Ultimate (the song by Denzel Curry) is played. ''I AM THE ONE DON'T WEIGH A TON DON'T NEED A GUN TO GET RESPECT UP ON THE STREET!!!!!!!!!!!!' Destruction, Destruction Everywhere Releases rings of projectiles that explode when they run out of penetration. Then covers the arena with fire, explosions, lava, and flaming Doritos. ANOTHER ONE Spawns miniature versions of itself as minions. "Another One" is played during this, and it spawns minions every time the song says "Another One". Then it hacks all enemy computers, forcing them to unexpectedly flash out a giant Kanye West face with glowing red eyes as a jumpscare, and the enemy computers crash and explode. Trivia MLG 360,000,000 NOSCOPE TRICKSHOT FLIP JUMP!!!!!! Category:End of OP tanks Category:Higher Powers Category:Tier higher than ∞ tanks Category:MLG Category:Memes Category:MLG Memes